And Baby Makes Three Part One
by smacky30
Summary: PWP. Nick/Cath/Greg. A little slashy. There really isn't a plot....


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Many thanks to the lovely LosinginTranslation and Mingsmommy for all their work. Any mistakes are mine. This was written for the 1hour2write Monthly Picture Challenge.

The bedroom, Nick's if it really matters, was cool and dim. The heavy wood furniture was very masculine, as was the slate grey of the bedding. A king sized bed with a slatted headboard dominated the space. That bed had stirred fantasies in her as soon as she had seen it. With the curtains drawn against the mid-morning sun, they could pretend that the world outside those four walls didn't exist. Here in the world of shadow, they could be who they truly were, without fear or regret.

The blindfold was her idea, and she had been right. Not knowing whose hand was on her breast, whose tongue was between her thighs, only added to her pleasure. Her hands clenched around the rungs of the headboard. She wanted to let go of it, to touch them the way they were touching her. But she had promised. It was all part of the game they were playing today.

This thing they were doing, _none of them were sure what to call it_, started by accident. One crazy shift led to the desperate need for a drink. So, she stopped at a little bar near the lab. The boys were at a table in the corner, one of those horseshoe shaped booths that could hold about eight people. They were sitting right in the middle, mere inches separating them, looking both shocked and a little scared when they saw her. And she knew. She knew then what she had only guessed at before.

But, as she was soon to find out, knowing and experiencing were two different things.

Going home with them that day had been one of the scariest things she'd ever done. But it was something she would never regret.

Now, months later, here she was. Her thighs were trembling, the muscles of her ass clenching as she sought release. When two fingers slid inside her aching pussy she bit her lips to hold in the scream. She tried to guess who those thick digits belonged to, but the slow slide of them in and out of her body made thinking almost impossible. So she let it go. It didn't matter anyway. What mattered was the hot ache between her legs, the hot ache that was tightening…tightening…

When the first orgasm ripped through her, she did scream. Long and loud. Her entire body convulsed, her hips rising off the bed, grinding against the mouth pressed tightly to her clit, driving those hard fingers deeper and deeper. The headboard rattled against the wall, but she didn't let go, her fingers curling tightly around the smooth wood.

When the pleasure began moving toward that thin line separating it from pain, the mouth slid from her clit to her inner thigh. And over the thundering of her heart she could hear Nick's self-satisfied chuckle, even as his lips vibrated against her leg.

And in her ear, Greg whispered, "One."

A throaty chuckle escaped her. "It's not a contest." She felt the bed move, the mattress shifting as bodies changed positions.

"Can't really be a contest when we all get to win." She could hear the laughter just under Greg's words. Then she felt the smoothness of his cock against her bottom lip. She flicked her tongue out and tasted the saltiness of his pre-cum while the sharp musk of his arousal teased her nostrils. So she opened her mouth, sucking him in.

His groan was low and needy. She could feel his leg trembling against her side. And the feeling of power that swept through her was just as arousing as anything that had happened so far.

Nick moved then, his legs on either side of her body. He teased her nipples with his cock, drawing the satiny skin over the puckered tips in slow circles. Over the sound of her own breathing, she heard the slick squelch of lips on lips. And she knew, she could see in her mind's eye, Nick and Greg kissing each other.

The first time she'd seen the two of them kissing had both repelled and intrigued her. But when she really looked, really took the time to see the tenderness and passion between them, she realized it was just a natural extension of their feelings for each other.

She could see the way their lips fit together, the way they seemed ready to devour each other. There was something so honest about their desire for one another, something almost primal. Her body tensed as another wave of arousal washed over her. She rubbed her thighs together helplessly, her hips twisting, searching for enough friction to ease the building ache.

Greg slowly pulled away from her mouth, his length sliding along her tongue and past her lips. And she felt empty. Then Nick was there, moving to stretch out along her right side while Greg did the same on her left. Nick's mouth found hers, his tongue thrusting between her lips. Their hands were on her breasts, stroking and cupping and teasing. They began to pinch and pull at her nipples and the heat was building again. When Greg replaced his hand with his mouth, she arched up, her back lifting off the mattress to offer herself to him.

It was a sensation she had felt a thousand times before, a man using his mouth and hand to tease her. But it was different when there were two men. So very different. The pressure of their hands, the taste of their mouths, the feel of their cocks in her hands, her mouth, her pussy.

A hand slid along her stomach, the muscles fluttering under the delicate touch. Greg. She knew his touch now, the whisper of his fingertips over her skin. His fingers were long and thin, a musician's hands. Years of handling delicate evidence had made them gentle.

Those nimble fingers feathered through the tuft of hair covering her mound. Winding through the short strands, they tugged and a wave of pleasure flooded through her. She knew what was coming next. She knew what Greg would do and say. But every time it was just as new and exciting as the first time had been. Even as his mouth left her breast and began a slow slide along her ribcage, she could feel the anticipation building between her splayed thighs.

He dipped his hand between her legs, cupping her, one finger sliding between her swollen lips. "Oh God, Nick, she's so fucking wet," Greg's voice was an awe-filled whisper in the cool air.

And she rewarded him with a rush of her juices. His appreciative hum against the curve of her belly was the same as last time but it still made her blush. She could feel the heat of it on her cheeks even as Nick lifted his head.

"Let me taste." His words had her grinding against Greg's hand. When those questing fingers disappeared, she bit back a moan of disappointment. Instead, she listened for the quiet sucking sound that told her Nick was licking her juices from Greg's hand. Then Nick's lips were on hers again and she tasted herself there, sweet and spicy.

She loved the way Greg went down on her. While Nick was direct, drawing her clit into his mouth and sucking, Greg was all about the tease. His mouth slid along her outer lips, drawing the swollen flesh into his mouth. He drank her in. Worshipped her. Sometimes, in the deep recesses of her mind, she felt bad for comparing them. But that was only when she was alone with her thoughts, never when they were here like this.

Even as Nick's tongue slid between her teeth, even as he pinched a nipple with just enough pressure to make her want more, she felt Greg begin his slow torment. She could feel Nick's hard cock grinding against her hip, as a cool stream of air ghosted over her wet flesh. She shivered, even as her hips bucked.

Nick's mouth slid away from hers, down along her throat. He kissed her everywhere. Her collar bones, the dip of her waist, the curve of her hip, her ankle, the arch of her foot. And during that, Greg continued his slow assault on her aching center.

Sweat covered her body. Every nerve was on fire. The soft hair on Greg's legs tickled as she slid her feet along the length of his thighs and over the roundness of his ass. "Please, Greg," she whimpered. "Please let me come." Her hips moved against his face, seeking the one thing that would ease the tension in her belly. "Nick," she sobbed out, "please…"

Then she felt Greg's fingers on her. His agile, slender fingers, spreading her open, finding her clit. Those perfect fingers tugging at the tiny bud, rolling it between his fingertips. And she was coming, wave after wave of white hot pleasure pounding through her body. Lights exploded behind the blindfold. The blood roared in her ears. And dimly, she heard herself crying out, a long, continuous "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" breaking the quiet.

When she could breathe again, Nick traced her lips with a blunt finger. "Two."

Before she could catch her breath, she felt Greg gripping her hips and turning her over. Then he was behind her, pressing into her, his cock stretching her just a little more than was comfortable. There on her hands and knees she rocked back against him, loving the feel of his thighs pressed against hers, the feel of him buried so deep inside her. Slowly, deliberately, she clenched and released her muscles around him.

"Jeee…zus." The air hissed out of Greg and tickled along her back, drying the sweat that had beaded there. "You feel so fucking good, Baby." His hands kneaded her ass as he slid back before thrusting forward.

She felt Nick's hands at on her face, tugging at the blindfold. Then she was blinking against the brightness. She pushed her hair off her forehead as Greg began to pump in and out of her. Nick moved around to kneel in front of her, his cock bobbing as he moved. The head, a red so dark it was almost purple, was slick and shiny with his pre-cum. She leaned forward and lapped at the tip. Looking up at him through her lashes, she watched his face as she swallowed. With a smile, she opened her mouth and waited on him to guide his cock in before closing her lips around his length.

The sweet, salt of him slid over her tongue and she groaned. Their rhythm faltered at first. It always did. But soon they were rocking back and forth, locked in a sensuous dance to music heard only by the three of them. Greg's hand was once again between her legs, rubbing tiny circles over her clit. Nick reached underneath her to tease at her nipples. And they were both pumping in and out of her until all she could think about was the need that was once again rising in her.

The sounds they made, the three of them, were almost embarrassing. The slap of flesh on flesh as Gregg pumped into her from behind. The slurp and smack of her mouth on Nick's cock. The moans and grunts of bodies seeking the ultimate pleasure. Then, above those sounds, she heard it again. That slick, wet squelch of lips and tongues. Nick and Greg. Mouths open wide, tongues tangling, swallowing one another's groans. And she came, moaning around Nick's thickness, muscles pulsing over Greg's. The rhythm changed again. It was more urgent. Their strokes shorter and quicker.

Nick came first, hot and salty in her mouth. His hands fisted in her hair as he thrust against her face. Her throat worked convulsively to swallow every drop. Then Greg was pushing into her, grinding against her. His cock throbbing inside her as he exploded. She could feel his fingers digging into her hips and knew there would be bruises. And in her mind, she heard her own voice, "Three."

Later, when they had untangled themselves and were spooned together, she slid a slim leg over Greg's hip. His soft cock nestled against her fur, while Nick's was pressing against her ass. Strong arms wrapped around her and she could feel herself drifting on the cusp of sleep, the smell of sex heavy in the air.

Nick placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. "You never cease to amaze me, Cath."

With a soft sigh, she said, "Remember, when we're here, I'm just Baby."


End file.
